Side Switch
by MiroMan2
Summary: Inuyasha has come down with some strange disease after a demon stole the Tetsusaiga. Now, everyone is trying to rescue him with the help a mysterious Elementalist Sai...but is he friend or foe...?


Chapter 1: Dark Side

Inuyasha charged forward with Tetsusaiga his eyes narrowed dangerously. Swinging down he got swept back, the demon smirking. It picked up the sword with ease as Miroku stopped in his tracks getting swept back by the infamous Wind Scar. Sango flew in with Kilala as Miroku got a soft furry landing.

"Thanks," he said shaking his head from the dizziness.

"You ok?" Shippo asked.

"No problem," Sango said helping him on Kilala. "Why is that demon able to pick up and even wield Tetsusaiga?"

"I don't know," Miroku muttered.

Inuyasha glared as Kagome readied an arrow from behind. She took careful aim and fired, shrieking as it got batted back at her.

"Fools," the demon said and then blasted Inuyasha with a black light knocking him back. "With that one blast I'll tear your teamwork apart," he said disappearing.

Inuyasha lay there groaning sitting up slowly, shaking his head. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know," Kagome said and looked at him checking his chest. "Are you ok though?"

"Yeah...it didn't really hurt it just knocked me back...go figure."

Kilala dropped in landing with a soft thud as Sango looked at Inuyasha. "Are you well enough to still travel back to the village. Maybe once we're there Kaede can find some symptom and tell us what it is."

"I guess so," Inuyasha muttered, allowing Kagome on his back.

As he ran he began noticing that his body was starting to feel heavy. Slowly he broke out into a fever, but refused to stop, his pride not letting me.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly. "We're starting to fall behind."

In the end, his pride broke and Inuyasha stopped breathing heavily his eyes closed. "I-I don't know why I'm having so much trouble, I usually don't...sorry..."

"It's ok," Kagome said running to the nearby stream getting some water.

After a short while Inuyasha was lay down his breathing soft and shallow. Kagome wrung a wet towel and gently placed it on his forehead looking at Sango and Miroku.

"Is he going to be ok?" Shippo asked, peering over Kagome shoulder.

"I don't know...he's never gotten a fever before and I left all my medicines at Kaede's."

"I'll go get them," Sango said.

"I'll go too," Shippo said hopping on Kilala.

In a matter of seconds the two had disappeared into the night.

"I'll gather firewood," Miroku said, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

"Inuyasha...," Kagome whispered softly stroking his hair away from his eyes. "What's wrong with you...?"

"Don't worry...," Inuyasha said, his face red from the fever. "I'll be fine...," he said slowly starting to stand up.

"You idiot, sit down!" Kagome yelled then covered her mouth as Inuyasha landed face first. "I'm sorry!"

"I hate these damn beads," Inuyasha muttered tugging at them.

Kagome stared down her eyes welling with tears as she whispered again. "I'm so sorry..."

Inuyasha blinked and moved to her. "Are...are you crying again?"

"Well I'm not smiling!" she snapped tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey...I'm the one that needs to be sad right now," Inuyasha consoled then suddenly fell forward his breathing ragged.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

Miroku suddenly dashed in as a pair of claws sliced through his chest. Falling to his knees he looked up at Inuyasha his eyes wide in fear.

"Fool," Inuyasha said with a smirk, his eyes blank.

With that, Inuyasha dashed off into the darkness a chilling laugh lingering behind.

"What was that?" Kagome asked.

"Good question," Miroku said weakly, his breathing short.

Blood was starting to form a puddle around him as he winced slightly.

"We need to catch up with Sango!" Kagome cried.

"Alright...we need to take-" Miroku stopped as Kilala landed with a thud in front of them.

"Sango's at Kaede's!" Shippo cried. "Their trying to find a cure with Myoga, Kilala smelled the blood from you and we came. What happened?"

Kagome explained everything, helping Miroku onto Kilala.

"That's weird," Shippo said.

"No kidding," a man suddenly said sitting on top of Kilala.

"Who're you!?" Miroku roared.

"Sai," he said smirking.

The man had long hair that went halfway down his neck. It was brown shaggy hair and he had sea green eyes. He pet Kilala gently and smiled looking at the group.

"What're you doing here?" Shippo asked.

"Lets just say...if you don't accept my chance, there'll be little chance that you'll all be able to survive."

"Why do you say that?" Kagome asked not letting her guard down.

"Because, I'm the only one who knows what condition Inuyasha now has thanks to that demon that attacked earlier. But, lets save explanations for when we get to Kaede's."

Reluctantly, they let the man ride with them barely speaking on the way there. As for what was going on with Inuyasha they had no idea. Better yet, what was going on with the man who suddenly appeared. How did they known he was a friend or foe?...hopefully time would answer their many questions.


End file.
